The aftermath
by Astraearose-silvermoon
Summary: Read summary in story please review contains all senshi and referral to the manga/season 3


**User disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon and friends that honour belongs to Takeuchi-Sama I just enjoy playing with the characters**

A/N 1- just my perception on how season 3 should have ended with the help of the Manga enjoy guys please please review and check out my other stories if you haven't already apologies again for the random name change

 **The aftermath**

The inner Senshi could only watch helplessly as their princess crumpled to her knees she was still very weak from purifying the city but when it hit her that her 4 outer Senshi were gone she only felt half complete "Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn" she said in such a child like voice that each Senshi felt their hearts break for their princess even super sailor chibi moon had tears in her eyes "Mama?" Chibi-moon choked

"I'm okay princess" super sailor moon said making eye contact with her future daughter who threw herself into her future mothers arms. Super sailor moon stroked a hand down her back "I thought you were going to die mommy silly Usagi never scare me like that again" Chibi moon said dehenshining now it was safe

"I'm sorry" Sailor moon choked lifting Chibiusa up while standing up herself Usagi staggered but tuxedo mask was right behind his princess and catching her before she fell "Mako-chan, can you carry Chibiusa I suddenly don't feel to good" Usagi said going pale.

Jupiter nodded and took the pink haired girl out of the princesses arms she managed to get out of the way just as Usagi collapsed into Mamorus arms.

"Girls after today's events I want you to all stay together tonight at Makotos apartment. Chibiusa I need you to go with your aunts I need to be alone with your mother." Mamoru mentioned going down to Chibiusas height

"But daddy" Chibiusa said with tears in her eyes "it's okay princess I promise I will look after her and we will come and get you early in the morning that sound good?" Mamoru suggested

Chibiusa nodded and gave one of her million watt smiles "Okay Papa" she smiled Mamoru nodded and then Teleported him and his princess to the apartment.

A few hours later Mamoru was reading a book he felt movement next to him and whimpering "Usako?" He asked

"Mamo- chan?" She replied

"Hai it's me darling, you gave us quite the scare princess" he said putting her hair behind her ear

"I don't know what came over me maybe I wasn't strong enough to renew Hotarus body or the fact I'm back down to four protectors, I want my outers Mamo-chan!" Usagi said bursting into tears.

Mamoru Embraced Usagi into his arms "they will be back one day but like they said they have a new mission to raise little Hotaru into a strong warrior again plus our own little one has got some of her own growing to do and having too many of us altogether may not encourage her enough" Mamoru smiled

Usagi nodded "yeah, I see what you mean Mamo-chan" she hiccuped.

"Thats my girl" Mamoru said kissing her and lowering her back to the bed

"We have all night. Chibiusa is with the girls." Mamoru smirked

"Mamo-chan you devil." She responded and then pulling him to her lips.

Meanwhile with the outer Senshi.

Haruka. Went. Mad "I didn't want to leave her, finally after all these years we were becoming a family we were finally one with the inner Senshi. We were a team and we've separated again"

"Haruka calm down you know we promised to go back to them when small lady and Serenity were stronger warriors" Michiru responded calmly feeding the infant on her knee. She was grateful they were in an isolated cafe where the staff couldn't hear Haruka blow up.

"What are we going to do Michiru? I can't be at home constantly as much as I love Hotaru already I will go stir crazy."

"I have a suggestion for you both" Setsuna said walking in to pick up her fellow Senshi

This caught both Michiru and Harukas interest

"Next week the racing committee are needing a driver to race their car as their driver was killed in a crash in his own car, even though they are grieving they are refusing to forfeit their place in the race in Africa as its one of the biggest races of the year and Michiru the Tokyo Harmonic are needing a solo violinist for their concert in Vienna to open an close for them I've put you two forward to take them places" Setsuna said

"You're sending us to Vienna and Africa when the new moon eclipse is due?!" Haruka exploded making Hotaru wail

"What if the princess needs us? we're not too far now just far enough so they don't feel our energy." Michiru said

"Yes I know a lot of things can happen in a week but you need this the pair of you do I will be fine with Hotaru for a few days on my own, please just think about it" Setsuna begged

"Fine we will do it but I'm not exactly happy I wanted to retire and go back to school and live a normal life again" Haruka said defeated and Michiru just nodded.

With the inner Senshi

The 5 girls were giggling at a game they were playing. But then Chibiusa looked up at the sky "perhaps it's time for me to go home I miss my mommy and daddy I know I have people who are the younger versions of them here but it's not the same." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek

"Chibiusa?" Makoto said putting a hand on the youngsters shoulder. Chibiusa looked up "no matter what you decide if you do go back we will be waiting for you to visit again and if you decide to stay we will work together to make you a gracious and strong soldier" Minako said

The other 3 nodded "arigatou but I think it's time I go home" she called on Luna p who passed her some stationary and she wrote a letter to her parents

 _The plan,_

 _Mama, papa 3 thanks to you, I, Usagi S L Serenity have become the elegant soldier, Super Sailor Chibi- moon! Since I have completed my training to become a soldier, I have decided to return to the 30th Century on April 1st. I can't wait to be home! I'll see you all soon please come and pick me up._

 _love_

 _Usagi_

"That's beautifully written Chibiusa, I'm glad my lessons helped" Ami said. Chibiusa smiled brightly

"Don't forget to come to the temple first to get a safety charm" Rei said

"I won't" Chibiusa grinned

"Come on let's get some sleep" Makoto said.

The end

A/N 2- well that's the end thanks for reading remember to review


End file.
